


Just Married

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2019 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Marriage, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: This is the day I've been dreaming of my entire life: the day I marry the man of my dreams and begin our life together.





	Just Married

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 September 2019  
Word Count: 500  
Written for: InspiredByOQ 2019  
Recipient: caskettoholicer  
Prompt: this [manip](https://twitter.com/InspiredByOQ/status/1030212447695712259)  
Summary: This is the day I've been dreaming of my entire life: the day I marry the man of my dreams and begin our life together.  
Spoilers: Modern, non-canon soulmate AU.  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've had this [manip](https://twitter.com/InspiredByOQ/status/1030212447695712259) in my IBOQ inspiration folder since last year, but finally got an interesting idea for it now. Not sure if I'll come back to this to expand on it or not, but I really love playing with various soulmate tropes, especially those with soulmate-identifying marks.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you see something I missed, let me know?

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Locksley."

The assembled guests erupt into loud cheers and clapping as Robin and I turn to face them as one. But all I see is my husband. This is the day I've been dreaming of my entire life: the day I marry the man of my dreams and begin our life together. My tattoo tingles, warming my skin to an almost painful state, and I'm sure his is doing the same thing. It always feels this way when I'm with him. Squeezing his hand, I signal my readiness to walk back down the aisle between all of our friends and family as a newly married bride.

The receiving line and photographs go by in a blur of activity that I may never fully comprehend, even if my life depended on it. All I can do I cling to my husband, my soulmate, and pray that I don't pass out from exhaustion and overstimulation.

"Are you all right, love?" he asks softly, leaning in to whisper the words against my temple. Just the nearness of him soothes my soul in ways that no other ever has or ever will.

"I will be, thief of my heart."

His lips curl up into a smile against my hair. "How about you and I find a quiet corner to ourselves whilst everyone else makes their way to the reception hall? It's not like they'll begin the meal without the guests of honor."

The chuckle escapes before I can stop it. "I should hope not, though I suspect your brothers could clean us out just as they have practically since the day we met."

"You knew they were part of the deal when we moved in together, love."

"You're just lucky I love them and, more importantly, that I love you."

"That's true."

Robin glances around, then leads me off to the bench hanging in the shade of a stately old oak tree. Settling on the bench, I lean into his side and take a deep breath, inhaling the loamy pine scent that is so inherently his. That scent and the vision of his tattoo have been with me for as long as I can remember. They were the marks of my soulmate, and I searched for them from the tender age of four on. It took until I was nearly thirty-five years old before I finally found him, but when I did, I didn't let go. And neither did he.

"Do you have any idea just how beautiful you look today?"

My cheeks heat up at his words. "Thank you."

"I mean it, Regina. You've always been the most beautiful woman in the world to me, but today? Absolutely stunning in every way. I am the luckiest man in the world to call you my wife. I love you."

"I love you, too, Robin. Being your soulmate is a dream come true. But being your wife? Absolute perfection to me."


End file.
